


Eternity

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV), The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Alive!Nathan, Alternate Universe, BAMF Harold Finch, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Human Except Elvira, F/M, Fandom Snowflake Challenge, Inspired by Gameplay, Kissing, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet inspired by my playing my PoI family on The Sims 3: Late Night, in which there are snotty rich celebrities and vicious vampires and vampire celebrities - everybody is scared of the third category, even Nathan. Harold, being totally unflappable, steps in to help Nathan out, since he needs Ms Elvira Slayer's backing to push through a major business transaction.</p>
<p>(Written for Day 4 of Fandom Snowflake Challenge 2016)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

John and Sameen are watching from a distance, the lights reflecting off the surface of the pool. Harold's approach is a confident one. He gives Elvira time to react to him, doesn't crowd her. She starts out as imperious as ever - her last five conversation partners are floating face down in the pool - and then amazingly she softens, pulls Harold close.

 

John's instantly on his feet, ready to charge over there, but Shaw puts a restraining hand on his arm. "Give it a second, I think Finch has won."

 

Harold doesn't look at all surprised. He kisses Elvira like he kisses John when they're alone: firm and full of promise.

 

"She's going to _bite_ him," John hisses, when her lips stray perilously close to Harold's neck.

 

Harold pats her arm. She lifts her head, and he gestures across the pool in John's direction, and then they're shaking hands. There's nothing deferential in the way he kisses the backs of her fingers before he graciously departs.

 

"It's done," Harold says, when he returns to their table. He's delicately dabbing the smeared lipstick from his mouth with a handkerchief. John's chest feels alarmingly tight.

 

Sameen whoops and rests her knuckles on his shoulder. "Did she wanna turn you?"

 

"She would have liked to, yes." He takes out his phone and dials. "Nathan, you can come out of hiding now, everything's fine. Yes, the kiss was sufficient to seal the deal."

 

"Why didn't she turn you?" John croaks, when Harold ends the call.

 

Harold meets his eyes steadily. "I explained I already had someone with whom I'd like to spend eternity."


End file.
